The 13 Ghosts of FOP
by 1Scooby
Summary: Join Timmy, Winda, Comso, and Poof as they go and get all the demons back in the Chest of Demons. Based off of Scooby-Doo.  R&R!
1. Cast

**Timmy, long with Comso, Winda, and Poof, must go and put all 13 demons back in the Chest of Demons after they were let out. Can they do it, or will they fail? Let's read and see.**

**Cast:**

**The Foolish Ones:**

**Timmy: (FOP)**

**Comso (FOP)**

**Winda (FOP)**

**Poof (FOP)**

**Ghosts Army:**

**Scratch (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Grounder (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**The Ghosts**

**The Phantom Blot (Disney/Epic Mickey)**

**Dimentio (Super Paper Mario)**

**Ganondorf (Legand of Zelda series)**

**Licorice (Sugar Bits)**

**Aku (Samuri Jack)**

**Dahlia (Ace Attorney: TAT)**

**Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)**

**Freakshow (Danny Phantom)**

**Davy Jones (Pirates of the Carribbean: Dead Man's Chest)**

**The MCP (Tron)**

**Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot)**

**Imhotep (The Mummy)**

**Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)**


	2. Info

**Me: Okay, guys now here's the info of this story.**

**Binky: Yeah.**

**Me: We hope you guys enjoy this you guys.**

**Binky: Mmm.**

**Me: I don't fo anything. If I did, I'd be rich.**

**binky: Yep.**

**Me: Now to the story.**

**Info**

A sight of a dark purple chest with the face of a monster on it was shown as the voice of Nacey informed, "This is a warning to all living mortals! For who so ever openes this Chest of Demons will releas thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts that has ever roamed the univers!"

Then the scene shows Timmy, looking curiously at the chest and only touched the top with his hands, which made it open, making Timmy yelp in suprise.

From within the chest some evil looking ghost faces came out. Another scene shows Timmy running all terrified followed by Comso and Wanda, who held on to Poof, while running from Vexus.

Another scene shows a demon head on a fast spinning wheele as Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts getting ready to catch Timmy and his friends. "Let's get'em, fellas!"

Grounder chuckled evily and said, "We're right behind ya, Scratch!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Said Coconuts as they charged after them, however, they were caught in the fast spinning wheele.

Then, another scene shows Wanda holding the Crystal ball that shows Nacey. "Only you can return the demons to the chest!" the wizard informed the misfourtanet ones.

A light flashed and then quickly fadded, revealing Timmy and friends all terrified at the ghosts that had surrounded them.

"W-why us?" They asked.

"Because you let them out!"

Then, as the ghosts laughed evily at their vitcims, Timmy screamed, "HEEEEELLLP!"

Then dark clutches covered Mickey. Yet, in the end, Timmy and the others managed to stuff the big dark blob into the chest. They closed the chest as Timmy sighed in relief. Then he heard the Demons growl in angry defeat, which made him get scared and run.


	3. Opening the Chest

**Me: Okay, now we get to Chapter 1.**

**Binky: YAY!**

**Me: In this chapter Timmy's gonna open the Chest of Demons.**

**Binky: Yep. She doesn't own FOP.**

**Me: If I did, i'd be one rich 16 year old.**

**Binky: No kidding.**

**Me: Now, to Chapter 1.**

**Binky: WHOO!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Opening the Chest**

"Hey! Hey! Grounder! Coconuts! Wake up! I heard a noise!" Scatch said, shaking his two fallow-bots up.

"What?" Grounder groaned as he and Coconuts woke up thanks to they yelling friend.

"The Chest of Demons! It's glowing!"

"That means the living is coming!" Coconuts said, happily.

"Yeah! Then they'll open the chest and the demons inside will love us!" added Scatch.

The three dumb-bots all laughed evily, waiting for the living to come and open the chest for them and then the demons inside would come out and take over the world. Oh, how they couldn't wait for that to happen...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were all going to a nice warm place to chil and relax for a few days, being away from school and all the caos back home, anyway. The 4 idoits were on a plane. Why they were on a plane instead of just poofing there was beyond me, but whatever.

"Man, I can't _wait_ to enjoy a nice day once we land," Timmy told his fairies.

"Nor can we sport," Wanda told him, who was laying back in a chair, relaxing, since they didn't have to be in fish-form since they were the only ones on the plane anyway.

Comso, he was trying to put some head-phones on to watch a movie, but he couldn't. Timmy shook his head watching. Poof did as well. Soon the plane landed and the four of them got off it. There was snow on the ground instead of sand. Which made them blink in suprise.

"What the heck?" Timmy asked. "This isn't right."

"Cosmo, let me see the map you had," Wanda said, turning to him.

"Okay," he said and gave it to her.

Wanda un-folded the map to see what was on it. When she did, she yelled, "COSMO YOU IDOIT! THIS IS A MAP TO THE HIMALAYAS!"

"So? What's the differcent?" he asked.

"Let's see.. where we wanted to go has _sand_ and this place has _snow_!"

While Wanda was yelling Comso, Timmy and Poof went off to look around the place. The two of them came across a castle. They walked inside of it and ran into the 3 dumb-bots. The dumb-bots told them how there was something really cool in this chest. Timmy and Poof wanted to know what it was, so the 10 year old walked over to the chest. He put his hands on it and opened it just a bit. At the same time, Comso, Wanda, and Nacey, who had found them, and had told the two about the chest, came flying in.

"Timmy, don't open that chest!"

However, it was already too late of couse. The chest opened all the way and in a flash of dark evil purple light, the 13 ghosts that were inside of it, flew out, laughing evily. They all flew off into the sky. The three dumb-bots laughed happily and they flew off as well. Now, our four friends had to go and get all the demons back inside the chest as Nacey told them only they could since they opened it. The four of them nodded and she gave me her crystal ball to keep in contact and help them with her. Timmy and his fairies went off to get all the demons back inside the chest before they could take over-or destory the world.

**AN: And that's Chapter 1. Which demon should our friends meet first? R&R and tell me who the four of them should me, k? Till next time, see ya!**


End file.
